Welcome to the Winchesters
by xoxButterflysTornadoxox
Summary: AU: John and Aimee Davis-Winchester welcome their daughter the best way they know how...chaotically. Nothing's ever easy with their family. Fluffy cute family moment with little-Sammy. Aimme is an O.C. Brooke/Sam Siblings


She _woke _him _up. _  
That was two year old, Sam's, first memory of his baby sister.

It was around eight in the morning that Aimee Davis Winchester felt her baby finally want out. Aimee had been up for a short while before hand, feeling like something big was going to happen. It was like the feeling she gets when the first snow fall is going to happen; but seeing how it was in early March, Aimee doubted that it was that. She stayed for a few minutes, staring up at the ceiling of her yellow bedroom she shares with her husband, John, before she knew for a fact that something _big _was gunna happen.

Propping herself up on her elbows- that's as far as Baby Girl Winchester would let Aimee get- and took a look around the now sunlit room. "John," Aimee whispered into the air, hoping to awaken the sleeping man. When he didn't respond, Aimee poked his arm and whispered a little louder. "John," She sang, continuing to poke him in the arm until he moaned in his sleep. Aimee let out a huff and blew strands of chestnut hair out of her face before whacking his back with her whole arm. "_John!" _She shouted, right when she struck him. John groaned and flipped onto his back, pulling the blanket up to his chest.

"What?" He complained, still half asleep. He usually wakes up at six in the morning to open up the garage; today was his day to sleep in.

"Something's wrong." Aimee whispered, still watching the room as if something was going to change in midair.  
"Is the house on fire?" John asked with his eyes closed. It was more of a mumble, but Aimee understood his mumbles perfectly. It's something they learned to adapt to; his mumbling and her ranting.

"No," Aimee crinkled her nose and rubbed her stomach.  
"Is Sammy on fire?" John guessed again, this time less serious- if that were possible- with one eye open.

"No." Aimee rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm serious, John, something is different; I can feel it in my gut."

"Nothing's different; everything's fine, just go back to bed." John rolled onto his side once more to get some more sleep. Aimee was about to say something else, her finger in the air to protest, when it happened. The air shifted, her weight lifted, and boom. It took her only seconds to realize what it was; it was her body after all. She sent a glare into John's back, feeling victory over their little spat.

Aimee counted the seconds in her head; three…two…one….

John belted up in the bed, the blankets still being clung to his chest. His eyes were wide open, extremely wide in fact, and his mouth was hanging. Aimee smiled sinfully with an eyebrow in the air when John looked at her. "Please tell me you wet the bed." John pleaded.

"I _told _you!" Aimee jabbed her finger into his chest. John lunged up off the bed and started pacing around the room, in search of their 'incase she goes into labor' supplies. His hands were towards his head and he kept mumbling, 'oh, my god…oh, my god…oh, _my GOD!' _while Aimee watched him with half-amusement and half-pride as she glutted. "But do you ever listen to me? No! Oh, don't listen to the pregnant lady, she's crazy! Watch out, don't let her fool you with her 'feelings,' it's probably just gas, huh?"

"Aimee, seriously!" John stopped pacing and wove his arms towards her. Aimee rolled her eyes and sent him a loving smile. "Alright; suitcase…suitcase…suitcase…" John looked around the room franticly. Aimee, this time, clutched the blanket with one hand and pointed behind her with the other.

"Closet."

"Closet!" John ran to it, whipped it open and searched the selves for the purple suitcase.

"On the floor." Aimee said without even looking behind her.  
"On the floor, got it." John said, mostly to himself. Aimee giggled and slid out of bed to go get Sam up.

"Don't forget the baby bag." She said as she left the room. John halted from inside of the closet.

"Baby bag?" He lifted his head up without thinking and wacked his head on the top shelve. "Ouch! Damn it!"

Aimee laughed from inside the hallway and held her hand to her stomach as she walked. "Your daddy's silly." Despite the small ruckus that was going on in their bedroom, the house was silent. Sam was still peacefully asleep when Aimee entered his room. She smiled at his form- he was clutching onto that ratty old bar with one ear he got as a baby from Grandpa Richard- as she slowly crept further into the room. She sat down lightly on the tiny bed and rubbed Sam's cheek before running her hand through his hair. The small boy stirred and a hand went up to his eye to rub it.

"Momma?" Sam asked, half asleep. Aimee smiled and rubbed his stomach through the blankets.

"Morning, baby," Sam blinked his eyes a couple times before he could stare up at his mother. He let out a yawn, which Aimee found too cute not to smile at, and sat up with his bear wrapped in his arms. "Guess what?"

"What?"  
"Momma's going to have the baby now," Aimee smiled brightly. Sam didn't understand her right away, but soon he was smiling too.

"Really?" He asked excitedly. Aimee nodded and watched as her son ran out of the room. From her spot on Sam's bed, she could hear the boy's feet thumping into her bedroom. "Daddy, baby's coming, baby's coming!"

Aimee's stomach growled as she pulled herself up. "Whoa there sugar; you're hungry _and_ demanding to be released? You are one problematic child aren't you?" Aimee shook her smiling head and managed to go downstairs to the kitchen without falling down. She'd look like a turtle on her back if she did that.

Humming the tune of 'Blackbird'- Sammy's bedtime song- she poured herself orange juice and got a granola bar from Sam's 'secret' stash in the cabinets. The kid can't even reach them. Aimee settled herself into the island chair as she watched John carry a sleeping Sam over his shoulder. She raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of OJ, and was about to ask a question when John held a couple fingers up- one arm was holding Sammy in place, the other was carrying the suitcase and his shoulder carried the baby bag.

"He got too excited jumping on the bed and fell asleep in midair." John rolled his eyes and set Sam into his car seat- they used it as his meal seat, because he complains about the chair hurting his back and not being able to see over the table- before grabbing his car keys and heading out the door.

Aimee finished up her 'meal' and watched her now only child sleep at the dining room table. This was the last moment of the three of them living together in this house. Soon it'll be the four of them; Aimee couldn't wait. It was like opening up a Christmas present you got months too early.

That's when Aimee started to freak out. She was having another fricken baby! Now! Right now! She jumped up- more like fell- onto her feet and sprinted towards the door. John met her there, helping her into her jacket and shoes and assisted her into the backseat of the mini-van; yes, John bought a mini-van. The Impala still lives on, only now it lives in the garage.

John was still mumbling to himself, checking this off his imaginary list as he started to get into the car. Aimee was about to buckle up when she remembered something. "John?"

"Yeah?" John turned on the car and sent her a scared look. Aimee raised her eyebrows into the air, as if it was obvious what they were missing. John narrowed his eyes, trying to figure it out himself. His mind was sort of scrambled eggs at that moment.

"…Sammy?" Aimee asked, her thumb towards the house. John blinked, thought about her words- sort of-, before it really hit him.

"Oh crap!" John sprinted out of the car and back into the house, the engine still running. Seconds later, the front door was being shut and John was carrying Sam- car seat and all- to the car. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" John kept saying to the sleeping Sam. It didn't really matter to the kid; he's be asleep until the baby was born.

But to Aimee it was sort of perfect. A cute, not so good, ending to their last moment as a three-be family.

"Suitcase, baby bag, Sammy, keys, you…" John pointed to each item. "What am I missing?"

Aimee started to think about it, going through her own checklist. There was nothing left.

"Oh yeah," John smiled and leaned in to kiss his wife's mouth gingerly. "That." Aimee laughed against his mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too, dork. Now drive, she's getting fussy."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Aimee's water might have broken on March Third, but her baby girl didn't bother showing up until at least midnight, making the newest Winchester born on March Fourth, at twelve o' five.

"You are one stubborn baby," Aimee smiled down at her newborn. The baby girl was still sleeping, along with Sammy, who was with Aimee's older sister, and poked her button nose. "Good; you're just like me then."

"Oh, great." John joked as he got up from his chair in the corner. Aimee giggled and rubbed the baby's cheek with her finger. "Last thing I need is the baby being like you."

"Why, Sam's like you." Aimee pointed out with a smirk.  
"He is not."

"He is too!" Victoria said as she walked into the hospital room, carrying a now awake Sam in her arms. "And he's up." Sam was passed from Davis to Winchester so that he could meet his new baby sister.

"Hey, Sammy," Aimee smiled with pride in both her kids. "Want to meet your sister?"

Silent Sam nodded quickly, making his parents and aunt laugh. "Okay, come here." John helped Sam sit underneath Aimee's arm. The boy with shaggy brown hair smiled down at his baby sister. "Sammy, that's Brooke. Can you say hi to Brooke?"

"Hi, Brooke." Sam waved and kissed her forehead lightly. Aimee fought back tears while Victoria snapped a picture. John smiled and rubbed Brooke's tiny hand with his thumb.

"Full name?" Victoria asked, now video tapping.

"Brooke Penelope Winchester." John beamed with pride as he stood up. Victoria rolled her eyes but zoomed in on his head.

"And why Penelope? Why not Victoria?"  
"Why the hell would it be Victoria? We don't want to damn the kid!" John placed his hands on his hips. Vicky snarled and chased after him, getting it all on camera. Aimee laughed at the scene with Sam before looking down at baby Brooke.

"See? This family isn't so bad; a bit psychotic, but not at all bad."

**A/N: I wrote this YEARS ago. WOW. **


End file.
